In the Air Tonight
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: "The Truth Shall Make You Free" is the biggest lie Seamus has ever heard. He knows the truth about Harry, and it's keeping him trapped. Dark. Rated for mentions of violence/death. Briefly mentions Seamus/Blaise slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**LbN: Guess who's back writing HP fanfic! Hope you guys like the story :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I can feel it, comin' in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_I've been waitin' for this moment, all my life, oh Lord_  
_Can you feel it comin' in the air tonight, oh Lord?_  
_Oh Lord_

Seamus looked out over London through his window. He loved the view. They'd been kind enough to give him a decent view of the city. He wasn't insane—he knew that for sure, even if no one else did. He knew because he could still appreciate things. The view from his window, his art, the delicious sticky toffee pudding St. Mungo's served with dinner…. For the insane, life was just one shapeless clump of endlessness. For him…he had happiness (though it was very limited as of late). He had love. And he had a shit ton of regret, and anger, and hate. He had full command of all his bodily functions and if they ever gave him a wand again, he'd have full control of that too.

Unfortunately, that hope had long passed. He sighed and continued drawing. They were going to release him to the custody of his parents soon, but never again would he have the joy of holding a wand. He had to live like a Muggle. He chuckled bitterly. Whatever. He'd be away from the world that had hurt him, and Muggle life couldn't be that bad. His father was a Muggle; he could be too.

"Seamus?" a quiet voice said.

He turned silently and smiled at his nurse, Ava. Another thing he could appreciate was kindness. Ava exuded it. Not the patronizing "I'm-not-bonkers-like-you" sort, but genuine, concerned kindness. "Good morning Ava."

"Good morning, Seamus," she said, bringing him his usual breakfast of fried eggs, tomatoes and toast. "Made your tea extra strong this morning," she told him. "The night supervisor said you've been having trouble sleeping again."

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome. You have a visitor scheduled for today."

"My parents?"

"No. Ms. Ginny Weasley called and asked to stop by around 11."

"Right," Seamus said, sipping his tea. "Very well."

She smiled at him again and left the room.

Seamus picked at his tomatoes. Ginny was coming to see him. Since she was no longer Ginny Potter, he was a bit more at ease with this. Only a bit though.

The minutes ticked by, but promptly at 11, the door to his room swung open. Seamus rose and walked to shake his former schoolmate's hand. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright," she said.

Immediately, Seamus was at ease. She didn't seem scared, or wary of him like reporters normally were. This might be an okay interview after all…. "I'll expect you'll want an interview."

She smiled. "Not for the Prophet. This is for…my own personal use."

"What's that mean?"

She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm writing a book on the war, Seamus," she admitted. "More like the effects of the war, actually. What happened to you…I don't like it. I think I understand it though, and I think I can help you."

"I don't understand."

"No one even tried to investigate what happened that night. They all just assumed you were cracked. It's because five years ago, Harry became the world's hero, and no one has gotten over that. The fact is, the war changed people—him most of all. I think he's capable of what you said he did. And if so, then he's not the hero people want. Everyone's in love with the idea of Harry Potter, but they don't know the person. I need to know what you know."

Seamus was quiet for a minute. He didn't really know what to think. "You're saying you believe me?"

"Yes. But I want the whole story."

"No one's ever asked me what happened before," he whispered.

"I know," she said, taking his hand. "But I want to know. I want to get you out of here and back into our world if I can."

"You mean it?"

"I do."

"Alright. I have to start with the day I confronted him though. You weren't there, so the headlines will make more sense if I tell you what they were talking about…."

_**LbN: Hope you liked the intro! Send reviews por favor! The winner of the last poll was Ginny/Tonks, so I'll be starting that fic up soon :). **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well if you told me you were drowning_  
_I would not lend a hand_  
_I've seen your face before, my friend_  
_But I don't know if you know who I am?_  
_Well I was there and I saw what you did_  
_I saw it with my own two eyes_  
_So you can wipe off that grin_  
_Know where you've been_  
_It's all been a pack of lies_

* * *

After Ginny had started recording Seamus looked at the pictures on his desk and began to talk. "It was about two months after it happened that I found Harry…."

* * *

Seamus walked through the crowd, eyes trained on The-Boy-Who-Lived. The Minister was giving some sort of speech about the Auror department, but he wasn't listening. Everything was just a dull buzz as he got closer and closer to the Famous Harry Potter. He pulled his cloak tighter around him as what was probably the last snow of the season whipped at his body.

"Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt," Harry said. "It is an honor to be here today, and to listen to your kind words…."

Seamus had made it to the front now. He didn't know quite what he was going to do, but he knew he would only have one chance to do it. Confronting Harry at a parade in honor of the "new and improved" Auror department was risky-bordering-on-idiotic. He stood quietly, looking up at the savior of the Wizarding World.

"I hope this year will see even more improvements to Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror department. I know that together we can rebuild this community." Harry paused and smiled at the crowd as they clapped. "I'll take any questions you have, briefly."

Seamus raised his hand.

"You, sir!" Harry said, nodding at him.

Seamus smiled. His former classmate didn't recognize him. He couldn't blame him, he supposed. His hair was now blonde, instead of black. He'd lost so much weight that he looked ill. The old Seamus was gone. "Why did you kill him?"

Harry looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Seamus could see Magical Law Enforcement members pointing to him and beginning to walk in his direction. "Why did you kill him? He wasn't a Death Eater. He hadn't done anything to you."

Harry's face became a hard frown lined with hatred.

Seamus had seen that look before, the night Harry had killed Blaise. "Just tell me why you killed him."

"Guards! Get this man out of here!" Harry called.

"_Sectumsepra_!" Seamus yelled.

Harry was knocked backward off the podium and into the partially frozen river.

As men tackled Seamus to the ground, he heard someone say, "No Minister! The water will kill you!" and another splash.

* * *

"What happened then?" Ginny asked softly.

"Don't remember. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in solitary confinement. They brought me the paper every day, so I knew I hadn't killed Harry. They kept trying to get me to sign confession papers, but I wouldn't. When they finally got me to talk, they didn't believe me. They thought…."

"Take your time," Ginny said when Seamus didn't continue. "We don't have to do this all today, if it's too much. I can come back tomorrow."

"No. I'm alright. They thought I'd…I don't know, break down I guess? If they brought Harry in to see me. This was before they thought I was irreparably mad."

"What happened?"

"He walked in with a cane. And he was smiling," Seamus said contemptuously. "That's the first thing I noticed—he was smiling like nothing was wrong."

* * *

"Seamus, I'm not mad at you," Harry said.

"Get out of my room."

"I've done nothing to you, Seamus. Why would you attack me?"

"SHUT UP!" Seamus bellowed. "I saw you! I watched you step on his head until he stopped moving!" Seamus overturned the table. Bits of sandwich and olive went everywhere. "GET OUT!"

"I was mental for the rest of that day. After that, they figured I was cracked for good, and I became an official member of the St. Mungo's Ward o' Nutters." He got up and went to the window. The view really was spectacular—took the mind off things. "I think I'd like to stop for today."

"I'll stop by again tomorrow, if that's okay?" Ginny asked.

Seamus nodded. "Come by for dinner. The sticky toffee pudding is amazing here."

Ginny smiled and left the room.

Seamus watched her leave, then sat back down to work on another drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I remember, I remember, don't worry_  
_How could I ever forget?_  
_It's the first time and the last time we ever met_  
_But I have know the reason why you keep your silence, oh_  
_No you don't fool me_  
_'Cause the hurt doesn't show_  
_The pain still grows_  
_It's stranger to you and me_

* * *

Seamus covered his dinner tray with his napkin and set it to the side. Once Ginny had done the same, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"If you are," she said. "Just…remember Seamus, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I don't want to force you to remember this."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "You're the first person to take me seriously! Of course I want to talk to you!"

"Okay," Ginny said, pulling out her tape recorder. "Whenever you're ready, then."

"You know what happened when I confronted Harry, so I guess I'll tell you about that night. Blaise and I always used to go for a walk after dinner…."

* * *

"How did it go today?" Seamus asked as he and Blaise buttoned up their jackets and stepped outside. The autumn wind whipped around them as they locked their house and stood for a moment on the back porch.

"Fine. We shipped about seventy artifacts to our safe zone in Japan. Our friends in America are breathing down our necks to get their hands on the Merlin set for their museum, so we held that stuff back. We're in talks with them about time frame and cost. They've got our balls in a vice after the Morgan Le Fey artifacts incident, though. We'll probably have to loan the Merlin set out for an offensive price, and we won't get it back for years…."

"I never knew the Wizarding museum business was so cutthroat," Seamus said with a grin. He took Blaise's hand and they walked into the woods behind their house. As they were walking along the river, Seamus asked, "Are we going to get to go on another trip?"

Blaise chuckled. "Yes. But not to Japan." When Seamus pouted, he smiled. "Not this year at least. The Japanese Minister of Magic is an avid museum fan, and he's meticulous about keeping artifacts in good condition. He personally sees to it, so we're never too worried when we ship things over there. We'll probably make a trip out, but not until next year. The trip I'm talking about now is to Germany. We have a broomstick collection that they're lending us, and the boss has sent me and McKellan to get it. The Germans like to party, so we'll be there for at least a week."

"I like Germany," Seamus said, nodding in approval.

"Hey, who's that?" Blaise asked.

A figure was walking toward them on the path. He had his cloak pulled around him tightly, but Seamus could see his face clearly. "Harry!" he called, waving.

"Seamus," Harry said with a smile. "I haven't seen you in ages. What…" he trailed off, spotting Blaise.

"Er…" Seamus said. "Harry, you remember Blaise Zambini? He and I are engaged."

"Lovely."

Seamus looked from Harry to his fiancé. Harry had a hateful scowl on his face, and Blaise looked a little confused. "So…what brings you to this part of Ireland?" he asked.

"Ginny's pregnant. I wanted to move somewhere where she would have fresh air."

"Well you picked a great spot!"

"Er…Seamus?" Blaise said quietly. "I'm not feeling so great. Let's head back."

"I figured you'd gone off to Spain, like the rest of them," Harry said.

"I'm home here," Blaise said simply.

Harry snorted. "I just thought maybe you'd do the noble thing and turn yourself in after the war."

"You know, and I know, that right after everything stopped the Ministry was still corrupt. I wasn't going to hand myself over to a government that hated me just because of my House? I'd done nothing wrong."

"You Apparated to Voldemort during the battle."

"Harry, I was trying to stay alive!" Blaise insisted. Seamus put a hand on his arm, but his fiancé paid no attention. "You have to understand, Harry," Blaise continued. "Not all of us were like your friends Weasley and Granger. Not all of the younger kids were like Colin Creevey. We were scared, especially those of us closest to the Death Eaters. I know you did great things at a young age, but not all of us were ready to fight. Not all of us were ready to be as brave as others. And the Slytherins were certain that if we didn't at least pretend to side with Voldemort, then we would be killed by _our own housemates_. I know it's hard for you to understand, but the war was felt differently by everyone. I didn't want to be jailed or killed because when I was 17, I was too afraid to stand up to the most evil wizard of all time. Or to my housemates, his minions."

"Well what about now? I've revolutionized the Ministry, haven't you heard? We could hear your story formally. You'd be setting a good example for those housemates you were so frightened of."

"It's been five years, Harry," Blaise said, quietly. "It's in the past. Can't we just leave it there?"

"I'm afraid we can't. If you won't come willingly, I'll have to force you."

"Harry!" Seamus said. "This is ridiculous." Harry made a motion with his wand towards Blaise, but Seamus blocked it. He heard a snap as the force of the spell cracked his ribs. He stumbled and fell into the river. He heard a splash and a second later was pulled above the water. Blaise's necklace came off in his hand as he desperately clung to the former Slytherin. The current was sweeping them down the river quickly, but Blaise managed to get them onto the bank.

Seamus was shivering from the cold and the pain. Hearing footsteps, he looked over and saw Harry coming over. "Help," he whispered.

Harry walked over to where Blaise was struggling into a kneeling position. He cast another spell, sending Blaise's top half back into the water. Harry stepped on Blaise's head. "Scared? Too scared to do the right thing? Well the Wizarding world doesn't need people like you. You're right, Blaise. You're a part of the past."

"No," Seamus tried to shout. The pain in his body doubled, and he clenched his fists so hard that Blaise's necklace drew blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaise stop moving.

* * *

"What…what happened then?" Ginny asked.

"Passed out. Woke up here at St. Mungo's. They must've thought the necklace was mine, because I was wearing it. Here," he said, taking it off and passing it to Ginny. "He bought it when they put one of the showcases up for auction. It was one of the other wizards' of King Arthur's court. Give it to your kid."

"Oh no, Seamus, I couldn't."

"No, really. It's supposed to be given to your children. Blaise was just wearing it until we had some. Was it a boy or girl?"

"A girl," Ginny said, taking the necklace. "Are you—"

"I'm sure."

Ginny nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"The story's finished."

"But we have to get you out of here. I'll come back tomorrow."

_**LbN: Send reviews por favor! There's a new poll on my profile, if you want to vote. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_I can feel it, comin' in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_I've been waitin' for this moment, all my life, oh Lord_  
_Can you feel it comin' in the air tonight, oh Lord?_  
_Oh Lord_

**

* * *

**

Ginny walked down the hall to Seamus's room with Tonks. "So with Seamus's statement, will that be enough?"

"Enough to arrest Harry, but not enough to convict," Tonks said. "Unfortunately, while the Wizengamot will take what happened into consideration, especially with the Verification Legilimensy you did, the word of someone who's been locked up in St. Mungo's for three years isn't going to count for too much." Seeing Ginny's crestfallen face, Tonks squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry. The other incidents are pretty telling. It'll be okay."

When they got to Seamus's room, there was a crowd of nurses and Healers around it.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Seamus killed himself this morning," one of the Healers said quietly. "I believe Healer Pratchett wants to see you inside."

In shock, Ginny made her way into the room. Healer Pratchett, whom she'd met on one other occasion, was trying to console Seamus's nurse, Ava. She looked around the room. Everything was piled neatly onto the desk. Seamus's body had been removed. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Ava found him when she brought in the breakfast tray," Healer Pratchett said as another nurse led Ava out of the room. "He hanged himself. He left this for you," he said, passing her a folded sheet of parchment.

With a deep breath, she began to read:

_**Ginny,**_

_**I'm sorry if this upsets you, but it had to be this way. When you first came to see me, I thought I would be able to go back to living the way I had. I can't. That night changed everything for me. I finally saw the Wizarding World's savior for what he was—a man who sees the world in black and white, good and bad. I can't live in a society where that man is put above the law. Know that talking to you about this has put me at peace. I leave everything I have to my parents, except my drawings and my ring. Those, I leave to you. If ever you see Harry Potter again, tell him that the pain will catch up to him one day. I wish you all the best. Goodbye.**_

_**~Seamus M. Finnigan**_

Ginny was shaking as she set the note on the desk. She flipped through the art book closest to her. Pictures of Blaise, of his parents, of what happened that night all stared up at her. On the last page was a drawing of the view from Seamus's window.

_**LbN: Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
